


NSFW Alphabet - Pretty Little Liars

by Jsounds



Series: NSFW ABC [9]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Bondage, Bukkake, Dildos, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Gag reflex, Gym Sex, Intimacy, Kinks, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Penis Size, Quickies, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Spit As Lube, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top - Freeform, Vibrators, botTom, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: The girls aren't the only ones with secrets... Find out what the men of Rosewood are into!
Relationships: Ezra Fitz/Reader, Mike Montgomery/Reader
Series: NSFW ABC [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587622
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Ezra Fitz

A - After sex

• Fitz is extremely caring, so he’d hold you close and just litter you in kisses before snuggling up. If he loves you, you’ll know it. 

B - Bottom or Top?

• Ezra’s pretty versatile. He tends to lean towards topping, but he’s happy doing either. He’ll happily fuck you on the dinner table or ride you at your desk. 

C - Cum

• When he’s topping, Fitz prefers to cum inside you. It just feels more intimate and loving that way.  
• On bottom, Ezra prefers it when you cum on him. He wants to be able to lick it off - he loves the taste of it. 

D - Dress up

• Ezra isn't that into role playing, other than being the naughty teacher who punishes you in detention. 

E - Experience

• Fitz has slept around with a couple guys and girls but he’s no veteran. Sometimes he still gets a bit nervous or fumbles a bit - but when he finds his stride he makes it up to you. 

F - Favourite bodypart

• Ezra simply loves the lips. He thinks they're beautiful - all poetically unique. He could spend ages just making out with you. 

G - Gag reflex

• Ezra can take about 7 inches before gagging - especially if it’s a thick one. He doesn't mind choking though, if you're into it. 

H - Hair

• Ezra’s not hairy at all, though he does have a narrow trail that he’ll let grow out sometimes. He prefers the cleaner look. 

I - Intimacy

• Ezra's a huge, soft romantic. He loves to be able to take you on dates, flirt in an elegant way and hold you close.  
• It translates to the bedroom as well, where he's very sensual and sweet through his movements. 

J - Jerking 

• Ezra rarely jerks off. He thinks it's more romantic if he saves himself for you. If you two are separated for a particularly long time, he might jerk off to the thought of you. 

K - Kinks

• Ezra quite likes it when you call him “Mr Fitz” like his student. Sometimes he’ll even keep nothing but his tie on.  
• He also quite enjoys a blindfold - he loves how the senses heighten and how he can just feel your every touch. 

L - Lube

• Ezra almost always uses lube. He would never want to hurt or upset you. If he needs to, he’ll use spit.  
• When he’s bottoming, however, he doesn't mind if you don't use lube - he can take it. 

M - Massages

• Ezra loves to give you massages. Usually on a quiet Sunday, Ezra will offer to give you a soothing, thorough massage. 

N - Nope (turn offs)

• Fitz just can't communicate with people who aren't more intellectual. Not in a snobby way, but he just prefers when he can talk about literature with his partner and have insightful discussions. 

O - Oral

• Fitz really loves to 69. The idea of you both pleasuring each other at the same time is beautiful to him. The best way to rid your morning woods.  
• Ezra’s pretty talented with eating ass out. He massages your cheeks as he goes as deep as he can with his tongue - making sure to lick up every crevice. 

P - Position/Place 

• It may seem boring, but Fitz quite enjoys the simplicity of a bed. Just the two of you in the comfort of your own space, where he can lay you out without worry of things getting in the way. He just loves it.  
• His favourite position when topping is missionary, where he can press his forehead against yours’ and look into your eyes during every thrust.  
• When he’s bottoming, Ezra prefers to ride you. He wants to make you relax as he fucks himself on your hard cock. 

Q - Quickie

• Fitz doesn't mind a quickie. He prefers the more passionate, slow sex but he doesn't mind a quickie in the shower before work. 

R - Risky

• Ezra isn't exactly a daredevil. He doesn't like risking being caught but sometimes, if you're lucky, you'll convince him to fuck you in the school supply closet.

S - Sexts

• If you guys are separated for a long period of time, Ezra will happily jerk off with you through the webcam. He’d rather get off with you digitally, if anything. 

T - Toys

• Fitz can be convinced to have a vibrator inside him throughout the day - if you really want to. Although, he gets a bit worried and flustered when he accidentally flinches while he’s teaching English. 

U - Underwear

• Ezra usually just wears boxer shorts/briefs of varying colours - nothing too out of the ordinary. 

V - Volume

• When he’s a bottom, Ezra’s a loud moaner. He’ll beg you to go harder and whimper with pure desperation.  
• However, on top he’s a quiet grunter. He prefers to hear the noises you make.  
• He’s also very complimentary - calling you sweet names and telling you how well you're doing. 

W - Wrecking Ball

• Ezra's pretty delicate. He’ll pick you up and throw you into bed but that's about it. It’s rare he’ll give you hickies and he’ll never rip clothes off.  
• However, when it’s his own stuff, he’ll be the first to throw the shit off his desk for you both to fuck on it. 

X - X-Ray (Dick size)

• Ezra’s got a long 7 and a half inch, cut cock. There are some prominent vains running through it.  
• His balls are low hanging and clean shaven. He keeps his pubic hair trimmed as it makes him feel more looked after. 

Y - Yep (Turn ons)

• Fitz loves it when you talk about books. He’s a little nerd and simply getting deep about literature just makes him wanna kiss you. 

Z - Zest

• Fitz is pretty chill. He usually lets you make the first move but every now and then he’ll come up behind you and whisper seductive words into your ear.  
• So long as he isn't busy, he’s happy to fuck.


	2. Mike Montgomery

A - After Sex

• Mike’s very caring for you. He’ll get anything for you to drink and give you a big cuddle. He's not much of a pillowtalker, but he’ll listen.

B - Bottom or Top

• Mike's a vers-top. Sometimes he’ll bottom, but he has a lot of aggression he can let out better through being the dominant top.

C - Cum

• Mike likes to cum on your face a lot. It makes him feel oddly powerful and in control, watching you on your knees waiting for his seed.

D - Dress Up

• Mike's not really into dressing up or roleplaying, but sometimes he’ll fuck you in his lacrosse/basketball uniform.

E - Experience

• Mike’s only fooled around with a couple of guys and girls, so he's not completely confident with you. However, it won't take much time for him to get used to it.

F - Favourite Bodypart

• Mike really loves nipples. He’ll pinch, rub, lick and bite them for ages when he can - there's something about them that he finds mouthwatering.

G - Gag Reflex

• With little practice, Mike can take about 6 and a half inches. However, give him time and he’ll learn to take more.

H - Hair

• Mike doesn't really grow out his body hair, he thinks it just distracts from the muscular body he's worked so hard for.  
• However, he does have a faint, narrow trail.

I - Intimacy

• Mike struggles to open up. He always has and he's afraid if he does to you, you'll run. You’ll need to earn his trust before he gets completely transparent for you.

J - Jerking

• Mike will often jerk off when you're not. He’ll usually go to the darker, wilder sides of porn - exploring the fantasies he's afraid to tell you about.

K - Kinks

• Mike likes it rough. He loves throwing you around, biting you and giving you instructions. He likes having the power over you.  
• Occasionally he’ll tie you up and make you cum again and again, leaving you in a sweaty, cum soaked mess.

L - Lube

• Despite being quite rough in bed, Mike tries to use lube when he can. If it's not around, he’s fine with using spit instead of looking for a substitute.

M - Massages

• Mike isn't interested in massages. He's not into them and they're only delaying the inevitable of him penetrating you.

N - Nopes

• Mike gets turned off by people who are too clean and don't seem to have any darkness inside them. He can't relate to it. He wants someone he can get into trouble with.

O - Oral

• Your jaw will ache. Mike will be gripping your hair tightly and fucking your throat on a daily basis. It's the best way for him to get rid of the pent up rage.  
• Mike quite enjoys eating you out, but he doesn't spend too long doing so. He gets too impatient.

P - Position/Place

• Mike loves it doggystyle. He loves gripping your hips as he plows into you from behind - he can be ruthless.  
• He loves to do it just after he's been working out, sometimes even on the gym equipment itself.

Q - Quickies

• Mike loves a quickie. He’ll often just suddenly bend you over and slide his meat deep inside you - he’ll make you scream.

R - Risky

• Mike loves to get risky with you. Sometimes he’ll fuck you on the lacrosse field, or in the school toilets between classes.

S - Sexts

• There’ll be many times when you're in class and you'll suddenly get a long, raunchy, dirty text from Mike about what he’s going to do to you later, usually followed by a dick pic.

T - Toys

• Mike’s got a lovely collection of vibrators and dildos he likes to use on you. He loves making you squirm, filling your ass as much as he can.

U - Underwear

• Mike often gets you lots of jockstraps, preferring the easy access. Sometimes he’ll make you cum in them, then wear them for the rest of the day.  
• He usually just wears simple boxer briefs, mostly black.

V - Volume

• Mike’s a loud grunter and will call you lots and lots of dirty, degrading names. He’ll make you feel like a little slut.

X - XRay

• Mike’s cock grows into a beautiful, thick, uncut 8 inch rod of meat, with a sexy vein running through it.  
• He usually keeps it trimmed, wanting to show off every inch he has.

Y - Yeps

• Mike just loves it when you flirt with him in public. He likes being able to show you off in public and have you fawn over him in front of his friends.

Z - Zest

• Mike’s almost always down to have sex, unless he's having a depressive episode. He might just prefer a cuddle instead.


End file.
